


第八章

by Ycqdg



Category: dhshshshuxhdhsgysgsg
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ycqdg/pseuds/Ycqdg





	第八章

第8章

舒作诚明显已经累到虚脱，又由于失血太多导致一半儿身子僵麻没了知觉，甚至在破水之时他都并未察觉到。待汤尹凡发现之时，羊水已然浸湿了大半个软垫。

他知道那人现下状态不佳，却也着实懊恼心疼。他连忙取了几个干爽的褥子垫在舒作诚身下，此时的那个人，如同木偶一般，任由他摆布。

生产已经进入了后半程，胎儿入了盆，舒作诚只觉得髋骨和盆骨正在被一种不知缘由的力量强行撬开，但由于身体应激迟钝，他所能感知的也就只有酸胀可言。

宫缩的力度比先前更大，痛楚也是愈加剧烈，可即便被红参暂时吊住了性命的他，也用尽了此刻所有的力气，无力理睬和挣扎。甚至连表情都被冻住那般，平淡且僵硬，连眉头都来不及动动。

好如行尸走肉。

“羊水破了，产口还不曾开全，你别使劲儿啊，再等等。”汤尹凡收拾完，也是满身的汗，忙了两日一夜，他连头发也未来得及整理。命运对舒作诚太残忍，而对他这个要目击一切却无能改变的人更为残忍。他也似乎看清了自己的使命，眼下最当即的，便是助他分娩，随后迎来的，怕是再送走他。

见舒作诚并不打理他，他又道，“舒作愉和许深这么一醒，前面儿可算过年一般的热闹。训真来了好些人，苏宸带着莫失和莫忘也过来了。夜合姐又给了些参片儿，你含着，给你补气血。”

那些都是训真的人，当年贯清谷被烧，老谷主带着他与幸存弟子去训真避难。舒作诚人生中最风华的那几年，皆是在训真度过。

他本是气若游丝地侧倒在床，听那人这么一说，竟扯动嘴角笑了。舒作诚虚弱地动了动嘴唇，尹凡将耳朵贴过去听，才勉强听到那人在问：  
“有血吗？”

“血？什么血？”

他的第一反应，竟是那人要饮血。转念一想并不对，这才意识到舒作诚在问什么。

他问的是：自己是否又流血了。  
羊水是否是伴着血液一同流出的。  
舒作诚想依靠这个信息，来判断自己此时的处境，来预测他还有多少时间，和自己是否能撑到孩子出世那一刻。

汤尹凡藏去拿满是鲜血的手，连忙回应道：“胡说什么，一会儿你把参片乖乖含在口中，储存体力，等开全了就把孩子生下来。”

他清楚，舒作诚已经没有能力再招架多失去一滴血液。

他拾了参片，塞进那人舌下。

他心中究竟是慌的，半晌之后又问道：“你现在……感觉怎么样？哪儿有不对劲儿的地方吗？肚子呢，疼得更厉害了吗。”

却等到那人颤颤巍巍的说了句：“我冷。”

好冷。

即便汤尹凡瞒着他，他心下也清楚，他所能坚持到的极限也就到此。舒作诚眼前视野已经模糊，再微弱的光也足够刺痛他的双眼，他口干舌燥，却没有力气吞咽，他的每一次呼吸，都是拼尽全部的力气去完成。

他似乎已经习惯腹中的疼痛，只是在心中默数着，等时候到了，这一生的苦他也受完了。可是孩子究竟怎么生出来这种事，他是想都不敢想。

汤尹凡听他说冷，心里凉了几分，生怕他熬不过去。他连忙去净了手，寻来了不知多少年未用过的手炉，将里面加足了炭火，塞入那人的被子里。琢磨着还不够，他又往那人身上多加了一床被子，后来索性整个人都上床贴了过去，他搂着舒作诚的上半身，企图用自己身上的体温来温热那个逐渐冷却的人。

他的声音里满是哭腔，“舒洵，你可千万别吓我，你现在要是死了，那就真的一尸两命了。这种大罪……你受得起么？这孩子你好歹护到了现在，若是功亏一篑，那这些日子的苦，不是白遭了吗？”

舒作诚向来喜欢说大话，但是他也明白了，他此前说的全部都是大话。

他所以说的可以完成的事，他都做不到。

于是他温柔眨了一下眼，轻声道：“我后悔了……如有来世，我不想再这么冷了。”

他一时无比渴求活下去。  
舒作诚好想自私，然后再任性地活一次：把想做的事情做一遍，把说的话也一并说出去；不用在乎世俗的眼光，不用理睬别人的评价；不必秉持着大恩大义，只求无情无愿，只求孤襟一人，逍遥快活一生。

汤尹凡这才开始后悔之前为什么没有认真练功，只能把自己那三脚猫一般的内力顺着经脉胡乱输入到那人体内。

舒作诚感受到有一股暖流带着能量进入自己，却也同时体会到下半身那抽搐且撕裂的痛。他的触觉在一时被唤醒，心脏也猝然猛烈跳动了一下，他感受到胎头在甬/道里寻找着出口，感受到自己的骨骼不受控制地被残忍分离。

他瞪大眼睛，青筋暴起，不由自主地向下用力。

汤尹凡本是要制止他，倏忽起身查探，才发现这穴口已开到八指。他一只手伸进盖在那人身上的厚被之中，摸索上那已经靠下的胎腹，见情形已经可以正常生产，连忙趁着宫缩之余顺着宫口的方向用力推了一把。

舒作诚高蜷着腿，脚掌下意识向下蹬去。他一只手攥了被子用以借力，指尖触感却依旧软绵绵，无法助力与他。他屏住气，试图应面而上，顺迎着疼痛将孩子向下娩动。他面色惨白，眼珠腥红，视线空洞，冷汗也瞬时布满全身。

那宫缩来时，只觉得腹部皮肉极度收缩，压迫着子宫，胎儿被乍然挤压，被尽然包裹住。但是在此同时它却又像是生出刺来，牵连这舒作诚身体中的每一处的痛觉。这种攻击是舒作诚无法躲避也是无法缓解的，他用力到一半，进退两难。  
  
  
见其连呼吸都谨小慎微，汤尹凡握住那人的脉，那脉象微弱到无法感触。  
他将右手浸入热水泡软，又把整整一只手牵强伸入穴口，在触感柔软且湿润的内壁之中，指尖却未触碰到任何东西。胎儿的位置还未曾达到，距离安产还有一部分路要走。

他的手撤出来时，已是腥红满目。他从速撇过头去清洗，实是不忍多看，该颜色如同烈焰，似是武器，死死扯住他心间最软之处，将它刺得遍体鳞伤。  
  
“别着急，跟着宫缩用力。”  
他手势温柔，轻搓那人额间，很是亲昵。

舒作诚的汗水滴到眼里，刺痛的很，他就取了帕子为他擦拭。汤尹凡很是愤恨，他的无能无法减弱那人一丁点的痛苦，他唯独可以做的，不过是守在这儿不痛不痒的做些无关紧要的事情。

然而还未到卯时，舒作诚的宫缩便没了规律，此处迎来的全是绵密不断却又摧心剖肝一般的痛苦。在此等摧残之下他无法抵抗住这种疼痛再向下使力，舒作诚有些委屈，眼里一时也没了光。

甚是连描述此种感受的力气也失去了。

他痛得泪水积满眼眶，却又惫而眨眼将其挤走。

这副皮囊已经不再是他的那般，他没有力气去挣扎去操控。可却偏偏可以感受到所有的不适。贯清主修医道，在武功上造诣并不如其他门派。尹凡的功力又有限，很快便不能再提供力量与他。

他瞧见舒作诚的唇齿迂缓启合，却无声音流出，看那胎腹坚硬久久而不得舒徐，便知如果他一味听从那人的话就以自身微薄能力坚持下去的话，只能等死。

他又生了一个火盆，低语安慰几句，便下了山去寻人。

东磬没有他可以坦然信赖之人，好在情形特殊，训真众人和小王爷都在，还有一线生机。

最后等到的就是当朝宁王殿下一边骂骂咧咧一边忙脱外套上了竹楼，嘴里还叫骂道：“你怎么不早说？！人都快没了才记得寻本王！”

宁王姜远好歹也是皇室出身，自幼以礼仪诗书相授，为人处世和然谦谨，鲜有此般情绪失控的时候。  
  
“师兄吩咐此事不愿让他人知晓。”在这大人物面前，汤尹凡瞬时失了气势，再加上他连夜不曾好眠，也是满面倦色。

“那你就守着死理，任由他气竭身亡吗？！”他在听闻舒作诚有孕之事之后第一反应便是愤怒，恨不得一掌劈了韩韫天。他此刻更是没什么好气儿，又骂道：“混账！平日里叫板的派头去哪儿了？！你怎得就忍心看他遭受此等折磨至今还不吭不响的？愣着作甚？！还不把本王的大氅接了？！”

他在他跟前不敢撒野，只得照做。  
当朝宁王好武，年少有为，在江湖之上势力甚广，他的同胞皇姊匪央郡主姜予浅也自幼习武，同舒作诚结交甚好，三人多年之前相识，已是莫逆之交。

“能让他坐起来吗？”

“现在是不能了。”

他听罢气得翻了一个白眼，心道早做什么去了？

小王爷握住舒作诚的一只手，将内力通过手掌传递到那人身上。一旁还不解气，口中不断问着韩昭的下落，还放言说千万别让他遇见，若是遇见了，便将其千刀万剐五马分尸。

有了此等内力相助，舒作诚的意识算是清晰不少。

身上的疼痛虽说更加强劲，但多少有了些规律，就连心率也稍加缓和。姜远这个身份高贵的不速之客的到来，倒的确使他讶异。舒作诚单手拭去额角汗滴，气息微喘地问道：“王爷怎能来此处，这儿血腥气太重，怕玷污了您。”

“这种客套话不必再多言，你是大夫，本王问你，产房真的不祥吗？”小王爷满目温柔的看向他，似乎在逗他，以便引开他的注意力。

舒作诚笑笑，刚想回答却又蹙起眉目，想必又是一阵宫缩。

“师兄，使劲儿。”汤尹凡扶住他的膝盖，“长长的一口气，慢慢来。”

床上之人唇间多了些血色，抿着嘴向下发力。

“多次吐气，绵长的一口气！”

“来，师兄，再来！”

舒作诚听从着他的话语，利用上这宫缩之时的每一刹那，用力向外推送着胎儿。他的后腰胀痛不堪，导致他用尽全力之时整个身子都在颤抖。待这阵过去，他趁着短暂的间隙回道：“产房不祥一说我也不知。不瞒您说，我虽是个大夫，却不曾为妇人接生过。”

他又道：“我从前还以为今生都没有这个荣幸进去呢，也不曾想这个滑稽模样，竟被殿下瞧了个真切。”  


他自嘲罢后，歪过头去，宛若便为了储存力气而闭口不言。

小王爷听出他语气之中的心酸惨淡，一时也不知如何作答为好。

有了深厚的内力相助，舒作诚也算是被从死亡的边缘拉回来了一次。即便如此，他依旧在途中泄力三次，昏厥七次。他咬着牙，经受住每一次宫缩所带来的折磨，虽然无用功甚多，连推腹都频频无效。

即使每每都咬紧牙关，他幽微的痛吟之声也不自发的从喉咙里流释出来。在意识流离之时，他口中不觉呢喃着什么，仿若在呼唤着谁的名字，又像是在自言自语些不知名的感慨。

产程漫长，直到第三日傍晚，才予以进度。  
那时舒作诚的体温连宁王也不得掌控，不出所料的急骤降低，那副身躯显然到达了极限，连汤水也喂不下去。只道是万事随天，不如人愿。  
就连小王爷也红了眼，他愤慨了些那人绝不该命丧此处云云的话。  
舒作诚本是攥着被子的手也逐渐送了开来，仔细看去，那指尖现已发青，不见血色。

汤尹凡瞧见了胎头，这才突然精神起来，他好言劝着，为那人鼓着劲儿。见其此时再如何使劲儿胎儿也不为所动，只得再亲自为那人推腹。他一只手伸进穴口，牵引着胎头向外滑动。见胎头逐渐娩出，他再取来蜡火上烧过的小刀对着那处划开一道口子。

“师兄，来，再来！马上就好了。”

他荒诞地笑着，似乎看见了希望。

舒作诚屏足了一口气，此刻只求解脱，奋力向下使着劲儿。

在仅有的羊水的润滑之下，那个不如拳头大的小的脑袋终于冒了出来。汤尹凡连忙撑开产口，伸手托住，一个手掌便能足以将其握在手心。

  
“师兄，再来！最后一次！”

  
舒作诚已经无惧此等痛楚，只得咬住牙，屏足了劲儿向下使着力，青筋又起，他满面涨红，再一次竭尽全力。

汤尹凡迎出孩子的肩，两手护着它向下一拽，终于将他迎来了世间。所连接他二人的胎盘也在随后顺利娩出。

是个男孩儿，只是不足八个月，只有两个手掌那般大。那孩子全身通红，稚嫩的皮肤未曾发育完善，几近透明，就连血管也清晰可见。汤尹凡异常小心的轻拍着孩子的后背，如同舒作诚所料，他太小还不会哭。

只有一声如同小猫一般的呜咽。

像是在对这个陌生的世界打了一个招呼。

  
“师兄，是个男孩子！”汤尹凡将婴儿裹进事先准备好的襁褓里，把他带到那人身前。他明明在舒作诚的耳边说了话，可此刻听起来，这声音像是远在天边，像是在梦里那般不真实。

舒作诚睁大了双眼，企图看清他，可惜视线不清，他隐约看到了小小的一个肉团。那个小东西跟了他大半年，却出落得他想象的还要弱小。这般脆弱的一个小不点，不由得激起了他想要保护，加以照料的欲望。

但是现在的他力不能支，留下的只有万般无奈。

他颤抖着伸出手去触摸，指尖却不再有任何的触觉，他怕自己冰寒的身体伤到他，又连连收了收手。

汤尹凡见那人眼睛湿润，眉目间却尽是欢喜满足的模样，随后舒作诚顿了顿，轻声细语说了三个字。

“对不起。”

可能是因为不该带你来到这个世界上。  
也可能是没有照顾好你。  
在最终还让你独自去面对今后的人生。

统统对不起。

舒作诚试图笑笑，即便他知道此景下自己的笑容有多么可怕。  
随后他合上眼，欣然睡去。  



End file.
